F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type
|production = Prototype |usage = Assault |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = F90v.jpg |transformable = No |designation = F90V |OfficialName = Gundam F90 VSBR Type ガンダムF90ヴェスバータイプ |headheight = 14.8 |emptyweight = 8.7 |weight = 21.5 |powerplant = Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 4420 |armor = Gundarium Alloy Ceramic Composite |propRocketThrusters = 3 x 13980, 3 x 7450, 6 x 5260, 95850~Total |propVernierThrusters = 66 |maxaccel = 4.46 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in chest |manufacturer = Strategic Naval Research Institute;SNRI |archetype = F90 Gundam F90~V |first = February, 0112 |operator = Earth Federation Forces |pilot = Bergh Scred, Nana Tachibana |SpecEquip = 10 x Hardpoint 4 x Heat Radiation Fin Packs |armaments = 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 2 x VSBR~Variable Speed Beam Rifle Mega Gatling Gun 2 x Beam Shield 2 x Beam Saber |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle |series = Mobile Suit Gundam F90, Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C.: The Bonds of the Bloodline, Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C., Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }} The F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type is a mobile suit from the series of Mobile Suit Gundam F90 (1990) model kits and original design series. It also appeared in the videogames Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 and Mobile Suit Gundam Climax U.C.. Technology & Combat characteristics The F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type is the Gundam F90 equipped with the VSBR Type equipment. The VSBR Type equipment is designed to improve the Gundam F90's overall combat ability with the addition of two variable speed beam rifles, a mega Gatling gun, an additional beam shield, additional rocket thrusters and verniers, and a more powerful ultracompact Minovsky type fusion reactor. The additional equipment increases the Gundam F90's offensive abilities, defensive abilities, and its speed and mobility. The backpack features a built-in sub-generator that allows simultaneous use of the beam shield and VSBR weapons, both of which require large amounts of energy to function. However, the beam shield may suffer from stability problems depending on the state of the mobile suit. These technical issues would pose a challenge for future development of the VSBR. Technologically, the F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type is the prototype of the F91 Gundam F91. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :The F90V VSBR Type is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan guns to serve as a mid-close range defensive weapon. While they do little damage against the armor of a mobile suit, they are useful for shoot down incoming missiles, small attack vehicles, or to deter closing in enemy machines. ;*VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle) :A pair of high-output large beam rifles mounted on the suit’s backpack, and powered directly by its reactor. These experimental weapons can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. The two VSBRs typically slide under the shoulder when deployed. Later, this weapon is also used by its successors, the F91 Gundam F91 and the RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam. ;*Mega Gatling Gun :The F90V VSBR Type's signature weapon, the gatling gun is mounted on the right forearm. This weapon able to take down a thinly armored enemy mobile suit. ;*Beam Shield :The F90 VSBR Type is equipped with a pair of beam shield generators. The first beam shield generator is mounted on the left arm. The second is a spare stored in the right hip armor. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor that have not been treated to resist it. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and the F90V VSBR Type has two beam sabers stored in the left hip armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints ;*Heat Radiation Fin Packs History An F90V was assigned to the Anti-EF Organization Extermination Force. It was piloted by Bergh Scred. Anaheim Electronics would obtain confidential data regarding the F90 VSBR Type to develop the RXF-91 Silhouette Gundam. Gallery ARMS.jpg|List of Gundam-type supportive firearms in U.C. 0100s, including Gundam F90V's VSBR (first from top) Gundam F91 Formula Report 0122 f90-VSBR gundam.gif| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam F91: Formula Report 0122 Gunpla F90VGunpla.jpg|1/100 Original F90V Gundam F90 V-Type (1991): box art SDGG-22-GundamF90-APV.jpg|SDGG F90 Gundam F90 (A/P/V Type) (1999): box art Notes and Trivia *The Gundam F90 VSBR Type appears as a playable unit in Super Robot Wars Alpha 1. It has a combination attack with F91 Gundam F91, where both fire their VBSRs. References MSæsÉ-è+8SPâKâôâ âÇò--111.jpg|Gundam F90 VSBR Type: design and specification from Mobile Suit Gundam: MS Encyclopedia (Mediaworks) F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type Lineart.png|F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type Lineart External links *F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type on MAHQ.net ja:F90V ガンダムF90ヴェスバータイプ